What's Love Got to Do With It?
by cornelia1715
Summary: Hey want to know what happens when four strange wavelengths of spiritual energy are noticed? Or what happens when some crazed lightning dude tries to use someone to kill other people? Sound interesting? Well it is...Lol R&R Better than it sounds. NOT YAOI
1. Chapter 1

What's Love Got to Do with It?

Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Hello there people of the world. This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fan fic…so go easy with the reviews. Thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in Tokyo….

A girl, that looked not a day older than 17, leaned against a tree. Strands of raven hair dangled in front of her azure eyes as she glared off into the distance at a group of, 'popular,' school girls. She crossed her slender pale arms and closed her eyes. She bit her lower lip, careful not to make herself bleed.

She peeked open an eye to see one of the popular girls walking towards her with an arrogant smile placed upon her constantly operated on plastic face. "Hey Kyoko, what are you doing in a pretty park like this? It certainly doesn't suit you." She commented flipping a strand of dyed blond hair over her shoulder.

Kyoko closed her eyes again and simply smirked, "I love coming outdoors to look at scenery but I must say you're ruining the view with you overly sized head." The raven-haired girl commented dryly.

The other girls walked over to their leader, "Nami you are like so not going to let her talk to you like that! Are you?" Another girl asked. She was actually prettier than Nami, if not more air-headed and ditzy.

Nami smiled, setting her hands on her hips, "No I'm not Haya." Nami took a step towards Kyoko with a clenched fist. Kyoko sighed looking at Nami with a half-lidded gaze. Wasn't she EVER going to learn that she would never beat Kyoko?

Through icy blue eyes Kyoko watched as Nami thrust her fist forward. Kyoko simply ducked, letting Nami's well manicured hand hit the tree with a loud thud. A few obscenities exited Nami's mouth as she rubbed her hand.

Kyoko watched as blood trickled from Nami's knuckles down her finger and dripped onto the ground. Setting her pale hands into her pockets Kyoko walked a few feet away, "Do go clean that up. Wouldn't want it to get infected." She called over her shoulder at the still glaring girl.

Hoshi, another one of Nami's friends, sighed looking off into the distance, _"As much as Nami tries she'll never be able to beat Kyoko. And in any case Nami has no reason to beat her. Could it be that Nami is jealous that Kyoko is as pretty as she is?"_ She thought sighing and tucking a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear. Hoshi glanced over her shoulder at Kyoko through emerald eyes and sighed again, giving a slight wave in a manner so no one else could see.

Kyoko returned the favor as she continued to walk. The sun peeked out from behind the clouds and the raven-haired figure ducked over into the shadows in fear of sunburn.

A few feet away a tall red-headed figure in a blue outfit stared at Kyoko. "Wow… Urameshi, did you see that? She just…Ducked…Wonder where she learned to fight…" Kuwabara said to Yusuke, his eyes practically bulging out of his head.

"Indeed, she also has an odd aura coming off of her." A perky voice commented from behind.

The two boys jumped, "Jesus…Botan don't scare us like that!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Botan twirled a strand of light blue hair around her finger innocently, "But you're the big bad spirit detective! You're not supposed to let little ol' me scare you." She commented laughing a little.

Yusuke grumbled angrily crossing his arms and looking back to Kyoko, "Odd aura eh?" He questioned Botan dully. Botan nodded and looked over to Kuwabara for a second before looking back to Kyoko.

Kyoko stiffened slightly and looked to her left at the three people with an icy gaze before she began walking again, entering a tunnel. Botan smiled, "Yusuke I think you should keep an eye on her. Koenma might be interested in such a person."

Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head, "Well," he began, "Yusuke always skips school and such, and needs to raise his grades. Keiko won't let him skip another day, watching him like a hawk. Why not give the job to someone who actually doesn't do anything?"

Yusuke and Botan stared at him, wide eyed at the fact he had come up with such a good plan. "Why…Kuwabara that is brilliant." Botan said still in a daze.

XXXXXXXXXX The next Day XXXXXXXXXXX

"No." The word exited the mouth a spiky-haired man who was glaring at the woman before him.

"Hiei please!" Botan pleaded, kneeling in front of him so she was his height.

"No." Hiei said again, giving her a death glare.

"I'll see if I can get Koenma to cut your probation…." Botan bribed. This seemed to work because Hiei's death glare disappeared and replaced itself with a face of thought.

"Fine." Hiei said with a grunt, "I'll follow this…Kyoko…" The demon crossed his arms and looked away from Botan.

Kurama sighed shaking his head, "It won't be that bad Hiei. You don't ever have to talk to her. Just follow her in the trees and watch what she does." The kitsune commented smiling sweetly.

"Hn." Was Hiei's only response as he exited Yusuke's house, leaving the others to talk. He walked alone down the sidewalk, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. _"Stupid…why must I be placed with such a meaningless task…."_ He thought angrily, beginning to growl.

XXXXMeanwhileXXXX

Kyoko stood under a sakura tree, looking upwards at the stars and the crescent shaped moon. She tucked strands of hair behind her ear and looked to her right as she sensed someone walking. "Hm?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. Kyoko stiffened a little in shock, "Hoshi? What are you doing here?" Hoshi looked to Kyoko with shining green eyes as she stepped closer to her and leaned beside her against the tree.

Kyoko was a little startled, she knew Hoshi didn't hate her…but for Hoshi to come and hang out with Kyoko was just absurd. "Why are you here?" She questioned her.

Hoshi looked to Kyoko, "I'm sorry that Nami pesters you everyday…." She said kindly.

"Keh…You don't need to apologize for her actions, it's not your fault." Kyoko said scoffing and crossing her arms. This made Hoshi smile a little.

"So you don't completely hate me."

"I wave to you don't I?"

"Well…yes…"

"Then why would you think I hate you?" Kyoko questioned.

"Nami tells everyone you hate everything." Hoshi said, looking down at her feet.

Kyoko sighed and looked to her, "Well Nami lies and she always will…." Hoshi nodded. A shrill sound came from Hoshi's left pocket startling both of them. Hoshi bowed her head slightly as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Where like are you!" Haya's shrill voice rang through the phone so loud that Hoshi moved the phone a few inches away from her head.

"I'm in the park…." The emerald eyed girl replied dully.

"Well….like…Hurry up!" Haya demanded, "Nami is getting angry!"

Kyoko, being able to hear every word growled slightly. She began to walk off and waved to Hoshi, bidding her goodbye. Hoshi waved back, "Haya I'm on my way…don't worry."

Kyoko walked over to the sidewalk and began to head towards her home. Her hair shadowed her eyes. _"If only Hoshi and I were….friends….."_ She sighed.

XXXXXWith HoshiXXXXXX

Hoshi sighed, as she opened the door to Nami's house and kicked off her shoes. "About time," came Nami's bitter welcome. Haya jumped up, "Where were you!"

Hoshi looked at them with a flat stare, "What a warm welcome…" She sighed, "Look I'm sorry….I got sidetracked."

Nami crossed her arms, "Well whatever…" She stated grumpily as she walked back into her living room and sat down on the couch. Haya followed her like a lost puppy and Hoshi trailed behind with boredom.

XXXXXWith HieiXXXXX

Hiei looked down at the picture in his hand of Kyoko that Botan had gotten from Koenma. "Hn……" The demon looked down at the sidewalk from his perch in the tree at the lone girl. "That's her alright…." He said grimly as he began to follow her retreating form. He jumped to another tree, and then to the top of a street-lamp, landing quietly.

Kyoko continued walking, peeking over her shoulder, growling. This went on for about 20 minutes before Kyoko spun around on her heel with and icy glare. "Who are you!" She shouted.

Hiei growled, _"oh yeah don't have to talk. Thank you Kurama!"_ He thought angrily as he jumped down landing in front of her without a word.

Kyoko looked to him, "Listen….If you're going to follow me at least stay 15 feet behind ok?" She said with a sigh, "I know you're a demon I can sense it so don't be so shocked." She finished grimly as she continued to walk.

Hiei, now curious, quirked an eyebrow, "A human such as yourself isn't the slightest bit worried about a demon following them around?"

Kyoko looked over her shoulder at him, "Hiei, I know you have no bad intentions…." She said before continuing to walk.

Hiei gave a glare, "Telepathic are we?" He muttered under his breath, waiting till there was a distance between them before he started walking again.

XXXXWith BotanXXXX

Botan, now in her pink kimono, entered Koenma's office. "Koenma sir what did you want me for?" She questioned as she gave a slight bow. Koenma turned around in his chair to face her, his fingers laced and his eyes closed.

"Botan, there have been strange wavelengths of spiritual energy coming from the city." He began, "They don't seem to be effect anything, and they haven't cause damage. But there are multiple pin points at one time."

Botan tilted her head to the side, "How many at one time Koenma sir?" She asked.

Koenma sighed, "Four. Also something interesting is the fact that after Hiei started tracking that girl one of the wavelengths grew stronger, which leads me to believe that this, Kyoko, may have more than just an odd aura to her. Give this information to Yusuke, and tell Hiei to pay close attention and look for anything strange."

Botan nodded, "Right." She bowed and turned to exit his office.

Koenma sighed as he watched her leave, looking back at the four pin-points he had made. Three of them were grouped together and the other one was obviously Kyoko because it was being tailed by Hiei. "I hope this isn't another catastrophe…." He muttered, putting his hand to his hat.

XXXXWith HoshiXXXX

Hoshi was lying on the wooden floor of Nami's room, staring at the ceiling listening to Haya blabber on about some cute guy she had seen. "We get it he was so cute." She said.

Nami stopped talking, "Um….What are you talking about? I was talking about swimming."

Hoshi sat up and looked to Haya, "Weren't you just talking?" Haya shook her head. Hoshi lay back down, "If she wasn't talking how did I do that….." She thought with a look of confusion on her face.

Hoshi closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm going to sleep you guys…." She stated.

Nami nodded, "alright."

Haya nodded mimicking the girl she dreamed to be like, "Alright." She was rewarded with a glare from Nami, "I mean, ok." Haya corrected herself meekly as she looked down at the floor.

Hoshi watched the scene and sighed before turning onto her side and going to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow…That was probably the longest thing I've ever written….TEEHEE Ok….Um R&R Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

What's Love Got to Do with It?

Ch. 2

Ok….Thank you people for your reviews…and yes I thought about having Nami try and slap Kyoko but I wanted her hand to bleed, (( I like blood sorry.)) And popular girls are very likely of punching/beating up people. Ahem…ONWARDS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Botan floated above the city, sitting on her oar and looking around frantically. "Oh gosh…Is Yusuke in school today?" The grim reaper darted towards the school, heading towards the roof. She skidded to a stop, her kimono sleeves still swaying, "Or is it Saturday? Oh….I don't have TIME for this!" She exclaimed, going back up into the air. The blue haired woman let out a sigh, closing her pink eyes. _"Even if it was a school day…Yusuke probably would have skipped, so in that case…." _She thought, putting a finger to her chin.

Smiling happily Botan began to fly at top speed towards the tunnels that were by the park. "Ok…Yusuke here I come." She said defiantly…

XXXXXXXX Some school in Tokyo…..

Kyoko sighed, her elbows on her desk and her shin resting in her hands as the teacher gave a boring lesson on biology. Her bright blue eyes glanced down at her clothes, the school uniform certainly didn't suit her…Not one bit, well maybe the black skirt…But the light green top was out.

Letting out a sigh Kyoko glanced out of the window, looking at the tree with a half lidded gaze. She looked into the eyes of a fire demon, which looked right back at her angrily. Said demon, leaned back a little repositioning himself and crossing his arms.

The school girl sighed and looked to her right at the person who sat beside her, Hoshi. Chestnut hair rustled a bit as Hoshi turned her head and looked to Kyoko with a smile. She took out a piece of paper and scribbled something down before sliding it to Kyoko.

Kyoko looked at the note which read, _"I'm overflowing with boredom…you?"_ Kyoko smiled a little and wrote something down and slipped the note to Hoshi.

"_Yes….I can see the purple slime coming from the top of your head…."_

"_Really? It's purple? Wow. OH! I see it too! On your head!"_

Kyoko laughed at this, a little too loud. A few heads turned and stared at her awkwardly but the teacher didn't seem to notice.

Hiei quirked an eyebrow at this, leaning forward a bit, interested. "What strange practice is this girl doing?" He questioned, staring at the piece of paper intently. Though he was still hidden in the shadows, a pair of green eyes spotted him.

Hoshi said nothing and simply watched at Hiei stared back into her eyes, locking them. _"What is it about that….girl…?"_

Hiei growled slightly as a shrill ringing noise filled his ears. He jumped back, breaking his gaze, "Stupid human devices…." He muttered angrily.

Hoshi stood, shoving the note into her pocket, waving goodbye to Kyoko as she headed towards her history class.

Kyoko waved and let out a sigh, her emotionless mask once again covering her porcelain face as she headed towards the gym, where Nami would be waiting with Haya trying to out do her in sports. Sometimes she succeeded but most of the time she failed miserably. She pulled open the door to the locker room and changed her clothes….

XXXXX With Botan and friends….

Yusuke looked at Botan, "So let me get this straight…Four girls, one being Kyoko, have wavelengths showing up on Koenma's screen?"

Botan nodded, "Yes, that is correct, and Koenma's latest observations have show that during school hours they all are in the same area. That leads me to believe that they all go to the same school."

Yusuke smirked and crossed his arms, "I'm not that stupid Botan you don't have to explain everything to me. Nope." He smiled brightly.

Botan sighed, running a hand through her pony tail and sighing. "Whatever…The point is you need to be on the safe side. Weather or not these, blips, are dangerous is unknown, but they are getting stronger day by day. So something big may happen soon." She explained.

Yusuke quirked an eyebrow, you could practically see the multiple question marks floating above his head.

"GAH!" Botan thrust her hands up into the air in anger, "Just…Be cautious…We don't know what could happen. You know what they say, under the right circumstances it could all go wrong."

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, "Since when did they say that?"

Botan sighed and turned on her heel, "You're so hopeless….." She said quietly to herself…

XXXXXXXXXX At…um…READ AND FIND OUT!

Hiei sat in a tree, looking down at the outdoor volleyball court. "Stupid humans and their idiotic practices." He glanced down at Kyoko and watched as she stood a few feet away from the net. A taller girl with blue and orange hair tossed the ball in the air, hit it with her hand and set it flying over the net to the other people.

The demon's red eyes followed the ball as it was hit back to the starting side. Kyoko passed the ball to another teammate who spiked it down onto the ground. A girl from the second team tossed the ball into the air and hit it over the net. Kyoko hit it back, scoring another point as it bounced along the ground.

Another shrill sound made Hiei wince and almost fall out of the tree. He continued to watch intently as a woman with a red metal item in her hand walked up to the court. "Very good very good." She said with a smile, "Nami could you switch teams with Kuguri?"

Nami nodded, "Yes Miss Heike," the fake blond said bowing her head and switching over to the other side, her position next to Kyoko. Nami shot the raven haired girl a glare and smiled smugly._ "Finally…a chance to beat Kyoko in volleyball."_ She thought tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Kyoko glared right back, "Bring it bitch…" She thought angrily, clenching her hands into fists. Miss Heike blew the whistle again and the ball was served…

Hiei leaned back in the tree, letting his arms hang loosely. He closed his eyes and sighed, almost sleeping until he heard a scream and a curse word. Red eyes snapped open as he scanned the area, looking at the situation on the court.

The volleyball was on the ground of the second team's side, Kyoko was on the ground with a bleeding knee and the one he had come to know as, Nami, was next to her on the ground with a bleeding elbow.

"You pushed me! Miss Heike she pushed me!" Nami whined, thought it was more of a high pitched scream. Hiei covered his ears wincing, "She's worse than the shrill noise that the woman made…." He said lowly and growling.

Miss Heike put her hands on her hips, "Nami I saw what happened, Kyoko tried to set the ball and you jumped in front of her as her hands went upwards. It may have looked as if she pushed you but in actuality you landed on her…." She said looking to the bleeding girls. "Go to the nurse…You're excused for the rest of class."

Kyoko looked towards Nami with a smirk before standing and walking towards the building. Nami followed, staying a few feet behind.

Hiei looked down at the scene, now on the top of the roof, "Hn…Humans…"

XXXXXXXXXX After school with-------

Hoshi sat in her desk, still slightly asleep. The bell had rang but she found herself too tired to get up and leave. Suddenly she heard the door open and footsteps followed.

"Damn." A familiar voice said, "Where did I leave…Oh…Found it. Hm? Hoshi? What are you doing here it's time to go."

Hoshi lifted her head with half lidded eyes and looked up at Kyoko, "Too tired." She muttered, rubbing her eyes. Kyoko smiled a little and then looked out the window to see Hiei, closer to the building than he usually was.

Hoshi looked up at Kyoko, seeing her stare off into a different direction. She quirked her eyebrow and lifted her head looking in the same direction and catching sight of the spiky-haired demon. "Who's that?" She asked, too tired to be frantic and jump back in shock.

Kyoko jumped slightly, looking down at the green eyed girl. "Um….that's….Hiei…." As she said his name he blinked twice, staring at the two teenage girls.

Hoshi tensed a bit, "He's a demon…"

Kyoko turned to her, "You can tell then?" She asked astonished and wide-eyed. "How can you tell?"

Hoshi shrank back a bit, "I just...can…You sure do act more joyful around me. Not as quiet…" She commented resting her head back on the desk and staring at Hiei. Their eyes locked again, green into red and red into green.

Hiei broke the gaze and turned his back to the window, stubbornly crossing his arms, "Stupid humans…Always staring." He muttered angrily before glancing over his shoulder at them….

XXXXXXXXXXX Somewhere…Else…Later that night.

Kurama crossed his arms, leaning against the apartment complex and looking up at the sky. Sensing Hiei he looked over his shoulder and spotted Kyoko walking with her hands in her pockets, black hair flowing behind her. _"This must be Kyoko…I can sense Hiei following her…."_ He thought looking upwards and finding the fire demon.

Kyoko looked to the red haired boy through icy eyes, "I see…You know Hiei and my name?" She spoke aloud. "Sorry…I can hear thoughts sometimes…not on queue though." Kyoko said closing her eyes and standing still, waiting for Hiei.

Said demon ran up to his kitsune friend, and nodded his head, "Hn."

"Hello to you too Hiei." Kurama said, chuckling a little. Hiei glanced to Kyoko with an odd expression.

Kyoko nodded, "Go ahead, I'm sure you're getting bored with this anyhow…" She said waving slightly and looking at them with a dull expression.

Kurama looked to her and smiled, "Goodbye Kyoko." He stated also waving as she walked off into the night. He turned back to Hiei, looking down at him, "So how is it going?"

Hiei turned slightly, "Well her and this, Nami, person are always at war, she has a friend named Hoshi who reminds me of you…"

He was cut off by Kurama, "How does she remind you of me?"

Hiei looked to him, eyes half lidded, "Green eyes...Anyways…I'm bored."

Kurama nodded and began walking, beckoning Hiei to follow, "Koenma said that four strange blips have been appearing lately. All of them appear to be in the same area during the school hours…"

"Hn…" Was Hiei's only response.

"He's going to check to see when they are grouped and when they are not, perhaps it will help identify them, well, besides Kyoko who we know is one of the blips." Kurama continued, setting his hands in his pockets. "The blips appear to be very strong; it's amazing anything chaotic hasn't happened yet."

Hiei glanced to him, "Key word being, 'yet'." He replied dryly and looking back in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX With….

Hoshi sat down in her room on the dark wooden floor in her pajamas, thinking. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail and her arms were crossed as she replayed the scenes of the last few minutes of school.

"That Hiei guy…" She thought looking down at the floor, "He was staring at me…why?" Hoshi sighed, "Him and Kyoko are very similar…."

The phone rang and Hoshi sighed picking it up, "Hey Nami, hey Haya."

"Three way calling, a miracle…" Hoshi thought with heavy sarcasm.

"Like, you won't believe what that bitch Kyoko did to Nami today!" Haya chirped.

"Yeah…such a bitch don't you think?" Nami questioned, her voice practically told you she was smirking while throwing darts at an, **"I love Kyoko shirt." **((thanks Whitewillowboulevard, INSPIRATION!))

Hoshi sighed inwardly, sitting on her bed, "Yeah….such a bitch…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End. Wow….I hope I kept everyone in character…what do you think? And…um…hrm…nothing else to say….R&R BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

What's Love Got to Do with It?

Ch. 3

OK…not as many reviews but STILL! I tried to update sooner…granted it takes me forever to write but whatevers…ONWARDS MY MINIONS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koenma sat in his chair, twiddling his fingers and glancing nervously to the screen. It was school hours in Tokyo, Kyoko's gym period to be specific. Three blips of energy were on the screen, one being Hiei, another being Kyoko and another being one of the other three blips.

Earlier that day Koenma observed that in Kyoko's biology class another blip, not the one on the screen now, was on the screen.

"Perhaps it will be easier to catch these than we think…." The toddler said nodding his head slightly. "Botan…" He called.

The reaper lifted her head and entered the room, "Yes Koenma?"

"Botan…I want you to give these to Hiei, it will assist us in determining who the other three blips are…" Koenma said as a few papers came out of the printer.

Botan nodded, her hair swaying, "Yes Koenma, I will take care of this as soon as I can." She took the papers off of the printer, folding them and then placing them in her kimono. Raising her left hand her oar appeared and she flew out of the room, smiling.

Koenma let out a sigh as she left, "If it is this easy…something will go wrong…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Botan flew above Kyoko's school, only able to find it because she sensed Hiei. She sped down to the tree, beside the branch where Hiei was perched. "Hiei!" She exclaimed.

Hiei glanced to her, "Hn. What is it…?" The demon questioned dully. _"So perky…."_ He thought grimly.

Botan smiled, _"He's so cute when he's irritated!"_ She thought happily, still floating next to him. "Koenma got some new reports! It will make it easier to figure out who is which blip of energy! He circled yours and Kyoko in red since those two are definite. He has a different picture for each hour of the school day." She stated, taking the pictures out of her kimono and handing them to Hiei with a smile.

Hiei took the pictures, flipping through them and looking at the circled red blips. He figured that the one that was always off to the side was himself and the other would obviously be Kyoko. "Hrm... Thanks Botan." He said with little emotion as he looked off into the distance.

Botan let out a fake gasp, "The angry evil demon said thank you! Aw!" She hugged him and Hiei squirmed growling.

"Get off of me." He said angrily.

Botan released him, giggling like a maniac, "See you later Hiei!" She said, flying off to go make sure Yusuke was in school today.

Hiei watched her leave, as much as he hated her perky, overly happy, attitude; Hiei found her company well…enjoyable, unlike the pin-heads, Kuwabara, who simply annoyed the living hell out of him. Or it could be the fact that the idiot was infatuated with his sister… None the less Hiei did enjoy arguing with him, "Hn." Hiei looked back to the window where Kyoko was talking to Hoshi.

He sighed, looking to Hoshi, _"She reminds me so much of Kurama…Why…Why am I fascinated with a stupid human school girl…"_ He thought as he stood, taking one last glance at her before jumping into a different tree so he didn't have to look at her. "Why."

"Like, Oh my gosh!"

Hiei turned his head and spotted none other than Kurama and the two girls he had come to know as Haya and Nami. "What's Kurama doing here? He doesn't even go to this school?" He questioned silently.

Kurama took a step back from them, "Now, um…Ladies…"

Nami squealed in delight, "It's Suichi!" (A/N I hope I spelled that correctly…)

It was at this time that Haya chirped in, "Oh! Suichi! What are you doing here? You don't even attend this school!"

Kurama sighed, _"I certainly am well known…"_ He thought grimly. The kitsune smiled meekly, "Um…I came to visit a friend of mine. Two…actually."

The two girls squealed again and Kurama put his hands gently over his ears.

Nami smiled crossing her arms across her chest, "So who did you come to see?"

The red head closed his eyes with a sigh, "Kyoko and another girl, I believe her name is Hoshi."

Nami clenched her hands into fists, "What?" She screamed. Haya patted her on the back, attempting to calm the girl. "How did that little brat get you of all people to talk to her!"

Kurama took a step back, again, and glanced to Hiei, who remained in the tree. "Well…Goodbye." He said as he began to walk past them.

Nami simply stared in shock before turning on her heel angrily and storming off with Haya at her side.

Hiei watched as they disappeared from sight and then looked to Kurama who hadn't walked all too far. The black haired man jumped out of the tree and walked over to his friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoshi glanced out of the window and into the tree but spotted no one, "Hey…Kyoko…"

Kyoko lifted her head, strands of raven hair swaying a bit, "Yes?"

"Where's that Hiei guy? And why was he in the tree anyway?" Hoshi questioned, tilting her head to the side with a look of confusion and curiosity.

Kyoko let out a sigh, "Well you see…" The door slid open and a tall figure with long red hair entered the room, followed by a short figure in black. "Um…."

Kurama looked to Hoshi with a smile and then looked to Kyoko, and the first person who came to mind when he saw her was none other than Hiei. _"She even looks like him in the face…despite the blue eyes….and the fact that she only has two…"_ The red head closed the emerald eyes that resided in his head, "Kyoko it's nice to see you, who is this friend of yours?"

Kyoko looked to Kurama with a dull expression, but her eyes showed that she was thankful. "Kurama, Hoshi, Hoshi, Kurama." She said gesturing to the figured with her pale hands.

"Hn." Hiei looked away from the two girls and turned his back to them, not wanting to look at Hoshi, nor Kyoko in fear she would read his thoughts. "I'll be back…" The demon stated, exiting the room and entering the hall. He leaned against the wall, taking out the pictures the overly happy spirit guide had given him. Hiei looked to the labels, 'First hour,' 'Second hour.' He continued to flip through them, soon finding himself at the last picture that was labeled, 'After hours.'

One blip, circled in red was off to the side, where a tree would be located so he recognized this as himself. The other blip was located inside the building, also circled in red, Kyoko. Hiei studied the picture, next to Kyoko's blip there was another one…And the only person he recognized her ever socializing with after school was, "Hoshi." He stated sternly before putting the pictures back in his pocket. The red eyed man looked to the classroom he had exited suspiciously. _"But I can't sense much from her…then again I can't sense all that much from Kyoko either…."_ "Hn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama looked to the two girls with little expression on his face. The room was silent and Kyoko occupied this time by staring out the window at a squirrel.

Kyoko was the first to break the silence with an odd comment, "Squirrels are evil I tell you…Once threw a nut at my cousin, hit him in the head."

Hoshi refused her urge to burst out into laughter and replied with a simple chuckle. Kurama put a hand to his forehead and smiled meekly.

The room fell silent again. Hoshi let out a sigh, glancing to Kurama through her own green eyes, her chestnut hair resting on her shoulders lightly. Hoshi followed Kurama's gaze and found him to be looking at Kyoko, who continued to stare out the window. Her elbows were resting on the window sill and her chin was in her hands, black hair flowing down her back.

Kyoko's blue eyes flickered over to Kurama, a questioning look coming from them as she caught the red head staring at her.

Kurama set his hands in his pockets looking away from her and at the clock. He let out a sigh, leaning on the teacher's desk.

Hoshi stood, brushing off her black skirt before stretching her arms. "Well…I better get going…" She stated, walking towards the door.

Kyoko straightened and turned to look at her, giving a slight wave, "Ok…Bye." She said, watching the brunette exit the room.

Kurama gave a slight wave and turned to Kyoko, "You're not worried that you have a demon following you?" He questioned her with a soft smile.

Raven hair rusted a bit as the blue eyed girl turned to face him, "You're a demon aren't you?" She questioned him nonchalantly before closing her eyes, "In any case, the answer is no. If he meant me harm he would have done it already, it has been three days. He has had multiple chances to kill me…And besides, I am a telepath so I could see it coming."

Kurama nodded, "I wish to…explain more to you, about what is going on."

Black eyebrows arched as Kyoko's interest was peeked.

"Do you know exactly why Hiei is following you?" Kurama continued. Kyoko shook her head and Kurama let out a sigh as he began to explain the ordeal...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoshi shut the door behind her, closing her eyes and sighing as she took a step down the hall. "Great, her again…why…" Hiei's voice cut through her thoughts. The comment angered her and her eyes snapped open. She turned on her heel looking down the hall and spotting the spiky haired man, "Do you just hate me or something?"

Hiei lifted his head, arching an eyebrow, "What are you talking about human?"

Hoshi looked to him and then realized he hadn't said anything, "Uh…I…" She trailed off, deeply confused. This had happened before at Nami's house. Hoshi sighed again and opened her mouth about to apologize for being rash but Hiei spoke before her.

"I don't hate you." He said dully, not looking to her.

Hoshi smiled, "Sorry I snapped at you…I thought you said something…This happened at Nami's house…Oh my gosh! Nami's house…Crap…AH! I got to go! See you Hiei!" She exclaimed darting down the hall towards the stairs half tripping.

Hiei simply watched her leave, "Telepathy…well that just proves it." He murmured, watching her leave.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hoshi flew down the last flight of stairs, almost tripping. She ran out the schools front doors, racing towards Nami's house, "Holy crap…I'm going to be so late…." She said dully as she continued running her hair flowing behind her.

The green eyed girl approached Nami's house, quickly opening the door after knocking. She took off her shoes and ran into Nami's room, "Sorry I'm late guys." She exclaimed entering the pink and purple room, almost slipping on the wooden floor.

Haya looked to her, "Where have you been?"

"Doing some of my homework at the school, I almost forgot to come here today…" She stated.

Nami looked to Hoshi, "Why did Suichi want to see you? Why didn't he come to see us as well?"

Haya sighed in a crazed fan girl way, "Oh…his red hair is so pretty…"

"Shut up." Nami snapped, "That's not important right now." Haya blushed out of embarrassment.

"_Suichi? She must mean Kurama…I think…but why would he go by two different names…Oh well…"_ Hoshi thought, slightly confused as to who Suichi was since she wasn't the fan girl type, but she now realized who it was. "Um….I don't know why he wanted to see me….He didn't talk to me much."

"Well he also said he was going to see that brat Kyoko." Nami paused, "You weren't with her….were you?" She asked, giving Hoshi a piercing glare.

Hoshi looked to her and then to Haya without a word. She crossed her arms and looked off to the side, refusing to answer Nami, who let out a gasp.

"You were! You were hanging out with that…that…"

"Bitch." Haya finished for the blond, with a smile plastered onto her face. Haya's fake smile vanished and she looked to Hoshi.

Hoshi looked back to Nami, "And if I was?" She questioned dryly.

Nami crossed her arms, "Get out…Get out of my house."

Hoshi stood, "Alright…" She said with a shrug as she opened the door.

Nami frowned, "You're just as much of a cold, heartless, bitch as she is."

Hoshi smiled a little, "How little you know about her." With that she exited the room and left Nami's house confidently…She walked about a block and a half with her confidence before a wave of sadness hit her like a brick wall. She let out a sigh, holding the tears in. Why was she so sad anyway? It's not like Nami was the person who she should care a lot about. But still…To have that, 'friendship', if you'd call it that, taken away…

With shining green eyes she entered the park, sitting down under a tree solemnly. She let out a sigh as the first tear stroked her face. "Daggit, Hoshi don't cry…" She told herself, "What's there to cry for?"

"Yeah…what are you crying for?" A monotone voice said from above.

Hoshi looked up into the tree at the black form, "Hiei?"

The demon jumped down landing next to her, "You shouldn't cry over something stupid."

Hoshi's gaze hardened, "How do you know what happened?" She questioned.

Hiei set his hands in his pockets looking away from her and leaning against the tree. "Hn. Just don't cry over trivial matters…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh…how sweet…Hiei comforts Hoshi…in his own…way…but why? Anyhow…Events I think happened a little fast in this chapter…and by that I mean the whole Nami and Hoshi fight…ah well….R&R please….And I'll try to update faster.


	4. Chapter 4

What's Love Got to Do with It?

Ch. 4

ALRIGHT! I don't……ah…um…ONWARDS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoshi stared at Hiei, quirking an eyebrow, "I barely know you. You barely know me…Why are you comforting someone you don't know?"

Hiei looked to her with a dull expression, "I can't tell you not to cry?"

"Well…you can…but…why?"

"Does it matter?"

"No…I guess not…but I would like to know. And you never answered my other question…How do you know what happened?" Hoshi questioned, slightly angry.

Hiei turned his back to her again, and began to walk away, not bothering to answer her. "Hiei!" Why won't you answer me! Why?"

The demon continued to walk away, still not making a sound and keeping his mind clear so she couldn't read or hear anything.

"HIEI!" She yelled in anger. Hoshi slammed her hands down onto the ground as she yelled, glaring at Hiei's retreating form. "Why won't you tell me?"

Hiei stopped in his tracks, not because he wanted to…Or because he thought he should…He just…couldn't move. His legs where immobile…But why? His red eyes flickered down at his legs that he realized where being held by thick roots that had shot out of the ground. But how? "Kurama…Release me!" Hiei demanded looking over his shoulder at the rest of the park…He tried to sense out other people, especially the earth controlling friend he knew…But the only person he found near him was Hoshi.

"Why…" The green eyed girl asked again, quieter…She stood and the roots around Hiei went back into the ground. "I'm sorry I snapped….I was upset…and I…" The demon cut her off…

"Save your petty excuses for later…" He walked off, leaving Hoshi standing there alone. A breeze made her hair flitter to the right. She had stopped crying…but she was still a little unstable…The green eyed girl brushed off her skirt and straightened the long green sleeves of her uniform before turning on her heel and walking off….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koenma's screen was divided into four parts…One tracking Kyoko, one tracking Hiei, one tracking Kurama and the other screen tracking the other three blips. His brown eyes drifted to the screen with Hiei, and that's when he noticed one of the other three blips had appeared in the screen where Hiei was. It was normal for a while…But then the other blip grew very strong and Hiei's froze momentarily.

"Interesting…" He said, drumming his small fingers on his desk. "Ogre!"

The blue being entered his boss' office, "Yes Koenma sir?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Tell Botan to bring Hiei to me, A.S.A.P." Koenma said looking to the screen one more time.

"A.S.A.P.?" Ogre asked, "Sir what's that."

"It's short for As soon as possible!" Koenma screeched, waving his tiny arms around frantically.

Ogre rubbed the back of his head, "Alright Koenma…I'll go tell her." With that he rushed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Botan flew above the city shortly after hearing the news from Koenma…She sensed the fire demon nearby and flew down for a closer look, "Hiei! Hiei!"

The red eyed demon looked to her dully, "What is it now Botan?"

The blue haired woman floated near him, ready to take off again, "Hiei! Hop on! Koenma wishes to see you! From what I've heard it's top importance!"

"Why should I" He questioned with a smirk, just wanting to see her flip out.

Botan waved her arms a bit, her pink kimono sleeves rustling, "He said it was important and had to do with the case we're working on!" Hiei nodded and jumped on the back of Botan's oar, sitting in a side saddle fashion. Botan flew upwards into the sky, going back to the spirit world…

Kyoko watched the scene from her second story window, "Wonder who the chick in pink was…Ah well…" She turned on her heel and clicked on the lamp on her bedside table. A knock came from her door and she sighed, walking over to answer it.

Raven hair seemed to frizz a bit as she opened the door, "Look, I told you I don't want to buy any perfu…"

"Kyoko?" Hoshi said cutting her off, "Can I…?"

The girl in question nodded, "Sure…As long as you're not selling me anything…" Hoshi nodded, stepping inside and taking off her shoes. "So…What brings you here? And how'd you find where I live?"

"I came here…because I think you're my only…friend, even though I don't know you that well…I found you by following Hiei from a distance…Well I mean…I lost him but I kept going this way and I saw the name plate on the house…so…yeah…"

"You do know he's a…"

"Yeah I know…so is Kurama right?"

Kyoko nodded, "Yeah they're both demons…You can tell too huh?"

Hoshi smiled a bit, "Yes…I don't know how but I can tell…"

"We discussed this before…" Kyoko commented with a smirk.

The green eyed school girl laughed, "Yes, yes we did didn't we…"

Kyoko laughed a bit too, walking off towards her room, motioning for Hoshi to follow. Chestnut hair rustled as she nodded and followed her friend. They soon arrived in a room with dark wooden floor, the furniture themed black. Kyoko sat on her floor and Hoshi sat down next to her, staring up at the ceiling. Her green eyes flickered to the window where she saw a tree, "Is that where Hiei usually sits?"

Kyoko nodded, "Yeah…I usually close the curtains though…When I'm changing and stuff like that…I haven't seen him since after school though…I mean he usually runs off to go talk to Kurama or something…He's usually back by now though…"

"Hm…I argued with him…" Hoshi muttered, looking back to Kyoko with a dull expression.

"What about?" Kyoko questioned, arching an eyebrow.

Hoshi sighed, "Well…I was at Nami's……………."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Botan entered Koenma's office smiling, the short and angry demon at her side, "Lord Koenma! I got Hiei!"

The toddler turned in his chair looking to the pair, "Thank you Botan…" His brown eyes floated over to Hiei and then to the screen. He pressed a rewind button so that one of the screens went back to when Hiei and Hoshi were in the park. "Now Hiei…Come look at this."

The growling Hiei walked over, standing next to Koenma's desk so he could see the screen clearly. He watched as one blip entered the screen…and another came next to her…

"This is in the park…Not to long ago…the blip to the left is you…and to right is?"

Hiei frowned, "Hoshi."

"Right…Now if I deciphered this correctly…You walked away…And obviously you had made this, Hoshi, angry. Anyhow now…watch as you get farther away…Hoshi's blip grows very strong, and then you froze and didn't move for a bit…After that her blip went back to it's normal state…"

Hiei nodded at this but didn't explain what exactly happened. Koenma looked up to him, "Hiei…I need to know what happened…not the whole thing…just what happened when you froze."

"Roots…She slammed her hands down and roots wrapped around my legs…that's why I couldn't move…" Hiei stated bitterly, looking away from the child in the purple hat.

Koenma put his finger to his chin, "Thank you Hiei…I'll look into this…"

"Hn." Was Hiei's only response as he exited the office. Botan's pink eyes flickered to Koenma and then to Hiei and then back to Koenma.

"You can go Botan…You're done for the day…I have to do some research…" Koenma stated, closing his eyes.

Botan gave a quick bow, "Right sir." She fled out of the office, "Hiei!" She exclaimed, running after the demon. With a sigh Hiei slowed so that Botan could catch up to him.

"Hiei…" Botan said, now standing beside him, "What happened in the park…" She questioned, her voice filled with concern.

Hiei looked upwards at the spirit guide, "What happened is none of your concern…It's idiotic and pointless…"

"Well…Something had to happen to make her shoot roots out of the ground…Which is just odd in itself…"

Hiei sighed again, "Do you even know who I'm talking about?"

"Hoshi right? She's the one who was sitting next to Kyoko when I dropped off the pictures for you right? The one with the brown hair and green eyes?" Botan questioned, making sure she had the details correct.

The demon nodded, "Yeah…that one…"

"So…will you tell me?" Botan asked, her pink eyes shinning. Hiei glanced to her with narrowed red eyes, but said nothing. "Oh please Hiei!" The blue haired woman pleaded, "Please?" She continued to say please until Hiei glared to her, snapping.

"Fine…but you tell anyone this and you're dead…"

"Right!" She exclaimed, "Tell me on the ride ok?"

Hiei nodded, watching as Botan's oar appeared and she sat on it. He jumped on the back like he had done before. "I was sitting in the tree in the park like I usually do after Kyoko leaves the school building…I like to go visit Kurama sometimes…But today he had come to see Kyoko and Hoshi and I had gotten to talk with him a bit so I decided to wait a bit before following Kyoko again." Botan nodded, taking in the information.

"So I was resting in the tree and Hoshi came over crying…She sat down under the tree and started talking to herself…So I asked her what she was crying for…Then I jumped down telling her not to cry over something stupid. She asked me how I knew what happened all I did was tell her not to cry.

" She asked me why I was comforting her…I asked if it matters…She asks again how I knew and I didn't answer…I started to walk off and she called my name but I continued walking. Next thing I know she screams my name, slams her hands on the ground and roots come up out of nowhere. I thought Kurama did it but he wasn't anywhere near…."

Botan nodded, "Hrm…So…Hey…Wait! How did you know what happened to Hoshi?"

Hiei glanced to her through red eyes, "I didn't." He said dryly.

"You didn't know what happened? And you comforted her anyway…Aw…that's so sweet…" Botan said smiling brightly, turning and hugging the demon tightly.

"What are you doing steer this oar and release me!" Hiei demanded angrily. Botan giggled, letting go of Hiei and looking back in front of her at the city lights of Tokyo.

"Oooh…I rarely get to see it like this…I'm always up here in the day…It's so pretty at night…."

Hiei looked down at the city with a flat stare…Not getting why Botan was so excited…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it Urameshi! It's almost nine o'clock! Can we go home!" Kuwabara exclaimed, waving his arms around.

"Shut up…I'm winning…" Yusuke said, moving the joystick on the video game around wildly as he pressed buttons.

Kurama sighed, "Yusuke we need to leave…The store was supposed to close an hour ago…" The kitsune said smartly, putting a hand to his forehead.

"I'm winning! Give me five more minutes!" The spirit detective exclaimed again, pressing a green button repeatedly.

"That's what you said two hours ago!" Kuwabara exclaimed again.

"I'm so happy I wasn't here all that time…" Kurama muttered to himself, looking to the screen in which Yusuke was making an animated man move around and beat up another person.

"Ah shit…" Yusuke said loudly as the words, 'Game Over' appeared on the screen in bold red letters. The spirit detective put his hands in his pockets, "I'm out of quarters…Damn…"

Kuwabara grabbed the back of Yusuke's shirt collar, dragging him outside, "We're leaving!" Kurama followed from a few feet away.

"Hey let me go you bastard!"

"No!"

The kitsune sighed, looking up to the sky and spotting a floating figure, "Botan!" He called, waving an arm in the air to signal the spirit guide. The two arguing boys looked up, also spotting Botan.

"Hi Botan!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Heya!" Kuwabara yelled, smiling brightly.

Botan spotted them, giving a slight wave, "Hiei do you want to go down or do you want me to take you to Kyoko's house?"

Hiei glanced to her, "Do what you wish."

The pink eyed girl smiled brightly and nodded, darting down towards her friends. "Hey guys!" She said, coming to a halt and making the oar disappear as she stepped onto the ground, along with Hiei.

Kuwabara walked towards Hiei, "hey look…You brought the pipsqueak!" He laughed a bit, poking the fire demon in the nose.

Said fire demon swiftly grabbed the red heads hand, holding it tightly, almost breaking his bones. "Oh look…the moron…"

Kurama walked over, setting one hand on Hiei's shoulder and one hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, "Will you two stop?"

"Hn…" Hiei crossed his arms, turning away from the man in the blue outfit. "Whatever…I have a job to do…" With that he walked away, going towards Kyoko's house…

"Geeze what's eating him?" Yusuke commented, rubbing the back of his head.

Botan shrugged and looked at his retreating form……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AGH….This was the hardest chapter for me to write…I've been having writers block lately…um…Tell me what you think please! Reviews are loved by all! BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

What's Love Got to Do with It?

Ch. 5

Alright…Starting this chapter off with a comedic style…I don't want this story to be TOO serious or filled with too much drama…though I think I've done that already….Well…ONWARDS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is unknown weather or not Hiei ventured to Kyoko's house after he walked away from the others…."

Kyoko leaned out of her window, "Hey! You! Shut up!" She shouted to a man with a megaphone.

"I was only trying to narrate!"

"Go!"

The man sighed, putting the megaphone down at his side and walking off into the darkness.

Hoshi sat up, looking at Kyoko, "That was weird…"

"Hells yeah…" Kyoko said, frowning a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days went without incident…The blips on Koenma's screen hadn't been acting up, and nothing odd had been happening at school except for the, 'strange human practices' Hiei found so…incredibly strange.

So there said demon sat on a Saturday morning in a tree in the park, Kyoko sitting on the ground below him and Kurama leaning against said tree looking down at Kyoko…

Hiei lifted his head, a familiar aura coming towards him and the rest…someone who piqued his interest…

"Kyoko!" A voice called…Said girl lifted her head with a smile and looked at the emerald eyed girl rushing towards her…

"Hey Hoshi." Kyoko said smiling and readjusting her black top hat that she had chosen to wear for no apparent reason. Kurama gave Hoshi a slight wave and smile before going back to staring off with a thoughtful expression.

Hiei glanced down to the brunette and then to his red headed friend. "Hn." He crossed his arms, his legs dangling down from the branch he was currently sitting on.

"Hello to you too…" Hoshi said to the fire demon, giving a small salute, causing Hiei to arch an eyebrow.

Kurama chuckled, green eyes flickering over to Hiei as he rested his pale fingers on his chin. "See? She speaks your language…"

Kyoko laughed a bit before tilting the top hat down to shadow her eyes, "A very complex language it is…" The raven haired girl commented with a smile, glancing over to Hoshi who was standing under Hiei, looking up at him.

Hiei's red eyes remained flat as she looked down at the human girl who was staring at him, "What?" He questioned, once again raising a brow.

"Is…that thing a dress?" Hoshi questioned, pointing to Hiei's dark cloak.

The fire demon jumped down, landing gracefully in front of her, his red eyes narrow as he stared angrily at the girl who was, surprisingly, the same height as him (minus the hair). "It's a cloak…not…a dress…" Hiei said, growling lowly.

Hoshi shrank back a bit, "Eep…"

In the background Kurama and Kyoko stared in shock, Kyoko was the first to speak.

"Hoshi…I didn't…Wow…You're really that short?" She questioned astonished.

Hiei and Hoshi turned, looking at Kyoko, "Hey!" The both shouted at the same time. Hoshi shouting at her for being called short and Hiei shouting at her because he was used as a measuring stick.

Kurama laughed a bit, looking to Kyoko and then to the two angry people.

Hoshi sighed, turning her attention back to Hiei, "So…it's a cloak not a dress." She stated, though it was more of a question. The fire demon nodded and Hoshi smirked, the words that were about to come out of her mouth were going to make Hiei angry and she knew it…That's the whole reason she said them, "Really? Cause it looks like a dress to me…"

"What!" The enraged demon questioned, glaring at her with fire in his eyes, (not literally).

Kurama smirked, "I see Hoshi has a bit of Yusuke in her…"

Kyoko turned her attention to him, "Who's Yusuke?"

"Oh…that's right you haven't met…well…who could name a better time…" The fox demon stood, glancing to the feuding duo, "Hiei…We should introduce them to Yusuke and the rest…"

Hiei, who was currently glaring down Hoshi who was shrinking back sighed, crossing his arms and began to leave the park.

"That's a yes…" Kyoko murmured, jumping to her feet and following Hiei.

Hoshi smirked a bit, standing next to Kurama, "Maybe that wasn't as funny as I hoped it'd be…" She smiled, keeping in step with Kurama. "Hey…Kurama…Suichi?"

His green eyes looked down at her, "You can call me what you wish to…what is it?" He questioned the girl kindly as he briefly glanced to Kyoko and noticing Hiei running on the rooftops…

"Does Hiei hate me?"

Kurama jumped, slightly shocked at her question, "No, no…If he hated you he would have made it obvious by now…" The fox smirked, "In fact…He probably thinks of you more as a…close…friend."

Hoshi quirked an eyebrow, "How can we be close friends? I barely know him? And he barely knows me."

Kurama simply smiled and continued forward without a word…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blue haired woman flew above the city; on her way back to spirit world to get more reports from Koenma…Apparently something big had just happened, though nothing strange was seen in the city…

"Whatever's going on must be very strange…I can't even sense anything odd…" Botan said to herself, glancing down, "Oh! Hi Hiei!" She shouted with a wave.

Said demon glanced up to her, before jumping to the next rooftop.

Botan smiled, doing a U-Turn and flying next to him, "Going to Yusuke's I see…Keiko and Kuwabara are over there too, along with Shizuru…." ( I hope I spelled that right…)

"Hn." The red eyed man glanced to her, jumping again.

"Heh…You're welcome!" Botan said happily before flying off again…

"Hn…." Hiei jumped down into an alley that was close to Yusuke's home. Stepping out of the shadows the demon walked towards said house. He didn't bother to knock on the door, simply opened it and stepped inside.

"Hey Hiei…" Yusuke called, recognizing the silent actions of the demon.

Hiei stepped into the room Yusuke was in, spotting Keiko and Kuwabara. He glanced back to the man in the green suit, "Kurama and the others are on their way…"

"Others?" Keiko chimed in, glancing over to the brown eyed boy, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah…two girls, something to do with Koenma…or something…" Yusuke said blankly.

"Geeze Urameshi, you don't even pay attention to Koenma or what's going on do you…Hey hamster legs…" Kuwabara said, receiving a glare from the spiky haired fire demon.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you try to explain it better!" Yusuke exclaimed, looking to Kuwabara.

"Uh…Keiko…um…" The red head trailed off…

Shizuru, who had been looking out the window, finally spoke up, "Why don't you just wait till Kurama gets here…or until Botan comes back…I'm sure if you ask one of them will explain…" She said, looking over her shoulder.

Keiko smiled, "It's ok…I think I understand…they're like you guys right?" The brunette said, gesturing to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei with her hands.

"Not exactly…" A familiar voice said…Kurama stepped into the room, responding to the last little tid-bit of the conversation.

"Yo…" Yusuke said to him giving him a slight wave…

Kurama nodded, stepping aside as the two girls came into the room.

"So we finally meet in person…" Kyoko said as she walked over to Yusuke, top hat shadowing her eyes.

"Let me guess…you're Kyoko…?"

Said girl nodded, glancing over to Kuwabara and the others and waving a little. Hiei glanced over to Hoshi as she walked over to him, crossing her arms and standing next to him.

Yusuke stared at the pair, eye widening, "She's as short as you!" He exclaimed, pointing.

Hiei and Hoshi glared at Yusuke, both stepping forward in unknown synchronism. Hiei's hand moved to his sword as he glared at the spirit detective angrily, "Do not use me as a comparison to her height…" She stated harshly.

"And don't call me short!" The chestnut haired girl piped in, waving her arms angrily.

"I think you just don't want me callin' your girlie friend short…" Yusuke teased, standing and looking down at Hiei.

"Hey!" The two short people shouted angrily…Hiei pulling out his sword and pointing it at Yusuke, "Shut up you fool…"

"Heh…My my…." Kurama smiled meekly, looking to Keiko, "I could explain now if you want…"

Keiko nodded, "Thanks Kurama…" She said with a smile, walking over to the fox demon. Kurama smiled and began to explain the ordeal to Keiko. Soon Shizuru wandered over to listen in and get more detail…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koenma paced back and forth on his desk, which for once was not covered with paper work. "Oh…"

Botan entered the room, her pink kimono sleeves swaying. "Koenma sir…what is it?" She questioned.

"Yes…what have you called us for sir…" A familiar voice said from behind Botan. The raven haired spirit guide stepped forward.

"Good…Botan, Ayame, come here please…I want you to take a look at this…"

Said girls stepped forward, standing on either side of Koenma's desk, looking at the screen.

Koenma zoomed in on one area on the screen, "This is where Kyoko, Hoshi, Hiei and the rest are…" He said. The two guides nodded.

"Yes...oooh they're color coordinated…" Botan said looking to the green dot which resembled Hoshi.

"Yes Botan…Now…That's Hoshi and Kyoko…over here…." The toddler zoomed in on another area, an open area. Two dots where located on the screen both sending out very large blips of energy. "These are the other two girls…I believe they are Nami and Haya, according to Hiei's reports…" He turned to the girls, "This isn't good…that energy is similar to what happened with Hoshi the other day…only larger…This energy is equal to Yusuke's…"

Botan let out a short gasp, "That much? Wow…"

"You've got to be kidding Koenma sir…Yusuke is the Dark Tournament champion…how can two girls match his strength after only one week?" Ayame said with a worried tone.

Koenma looked to her, "Yes…One week. Think about it…One week and this energy matches Yusuke…Think of what could happen if they where to learn how to control and manipulate that energy…" He looked down, "They could easily surpass Yusuke…"

The toddles jumped into his chair, putting his hands to his head, "I knew this would turn into a catastrophe…"

"What do you want us to do about this?" Ayame asked, leaning forward a bit, her black hair swaying.

Koenma's brown eyes flickered over to Ayame, "Ayame…I want you to follow the two girls known as Haya and Nami, stay in your spirit form, do not let them see you and do not let them freak out."

"Right sir…" The black haired spirit guide disappeared…

"Botan…" Koenma looked to the pink eyed girl.

"Yes Koenma sir?"

"I want you to take Kyoko and Hoshi to Genkai…"

"Don't you think that's a little drastic?"

"No…Actually I don't…is Nami and Haya are able to produce that energy then so are Kyoko and Hoshi, and I know that for a fact. Genkai needs to train them to show them how to control their power…"

"Right…You can count on it…I think they're at Yusuke's right now…"

"Good…I want them at Genkai's ASAP…"

Botan nodded, her oar materializing in her hand as she exited his office and headed back to earth, flying next to Ayame…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keiko exited the kitchen with a plate of cookies, "I made cookies…Shizuru, Kurama, and Kuwabara helped me…"

Yusuke glanced up to her, "Where'd you get all the stuff to make cookies?" He questioned.

Kurama spoke up, "I had Hiei go to the store…"

"How'd you manage that…?"

Kurama smiled meekly while the rest of the people present sweat dropped…

At this time Kuwabara popped in, "Yeah…how did you get Hiei to go to the store? I mean like…Without killing everyone?"

"Oh…just…bribing…." Kurama answered glancing to the fuming Hiei and then to Hoshi who was currently holding a cookie and talking to Keiko.

Yusuke followed his friend's eyes and looked to Hoshi and then back to Kurama, "What do you mean?"

"I had Hoshi go with him…Hiei does have to watch her; and Kyoko." The red head answered calmly before turning on his heels and walking over to the fire demon.

The door opened and everyone looked to see who it was.

"Oh…Botan you're back…" Shizuru commented, biting into a cookie.

The blue haired woman walked over to the center of the room, "Koenma has given me orders to take Hoshi and Kyoko to Genkai's place for training…"

"Hey…wait….what?" Yusuke questioned, rubbing the back of his head.

Botan sighed and began to explain what Koenma had told her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayame hovered in Nami's back yard where said girl and Haya were located. She watched them carefully…

Nami looked down at the foot deep Coy pond. "Haya…watch…"

Haya nodded and watched Nami's movements. The blond put her hands above the pond, sweeping them up, all of the water coming up along with her movements…Haya gazed at the fish that remained on the ball of water, unharmed. "Wow Nami…."

Nami smirked, resting the water back into it's rightful area…Haya smiled cupping her hands together and creating a ball of air and then releasing it with a smile on her face. "See?"

The blond nodded, looking to the ball of air and then created one of water from the pond. Nami smirked, "Heh…just wait till Kyoko sees this…."

Little did the two., and Ayame, know that in the shadows of a trees a powerful demon was sitting…watching…waiting…

The man smirked, revealing a small fang_, "This Kyoko is an ally of the spirit detective and his friends…"_ He thought evilly, looking down to Nami, "This water girl might be of use to me…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright...That's the end of this chapter...oh...and if your wondering the dude in the tree is one of the main villans of this story so yeah...I hope I am doing a good job of including everyone ...hrm...TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
